Perfect World!
by Fuzzyfur9
Summary: When the trio and their wepoans goes on a mission it ends up badly as one by one goes to this world that look like thiers but it isnt only better. Will they ever get out of thier or will they stay their and die cause of a trap. bad summay jsut read it!
1. Prologue

"is this the place?" ask Tsubaki looking at the cave entrance.

Maka nods. She and the other three mister with their weapons where on a mission to see what was inside this cave. People kept saying that weird things where going inside the place. So Shinigami thought it was wise to let his strongest students to go in case it was one of their enemies.

"Ok guys, this is it. We better keep our guard up at all time since we don't know what we're dealing with." Said Maka as Soul turn into a scythe.

The group went inside ready for anything.

"So what do you think it is?" ask Kid as they went were walking in the tunnel.

"I hope is the Kishin so I can kick his ass and then be able to surpass God." Declare Black Star.

"Hope is Medusa so I can kill her." Said Maka tighten her grip on Soul.

"Maka get a hold on yourself." Warn Soul knowing that if she doesn't the mission might go wrong.

"sorry." She mutter.

"Oi couldn't someone else take up this mission. This is really scary." Stated Liz.

The group kept going but stop when they started to see skeletons and bones of people and things.

"gah why couldn't someone else do the mission." Scream Liz in her gun making her sister laugh.

"guys Look out!" warn Black Star as some kind of light went heading there way. The trio dodge in time as the thing explode.

"Where did that came from?" ask the pony tailed girl.

"Maka look." Replied Soul looking in front of them.

There was two little kids. Both look like both gender the different was that one had short red hair and a minus symbol on its cheek. The other long green hair and a pulse symbol on it cheeks. Both wear a black sleeve less shirt and grey pants with pink and purple sneaker. Both having dark skin almost a dark red color. The most creepy thing was there eyes which was completely black.

"So asymmetrical." Comment Kid in disgust.

"how can you think about that at this time?!" exclaim Liz.

"Look the Madame will be please to see more souls has arrive." Stated the red head.

"Oh yes, do you think she'll let us eat them once she finish with them?" ask the purple head.

"I hope so they look really tasty."

"Who are you?" ask Kid.

"We're Rave and Pule." Both said at the same time.

"I don't care who you are only that both will be defeat by my power" yelled Black Star as he ran up to them with Tsubaki in enchanted sword mode.

As he started to swing at them they dodge him. They kept at it until both got together and touch their hands together.

"Nago!" both shouted as a beam came from their free hand and straight to the assassin.

Black Star seeing it dodge it almost getting hit by it. Kid took the chance and started to shoot them. Both little kid made some sort of shield around them as the shinigami started to shot.

Once he stop seeing that it wasn't working they shot a beam at him. It was faster then before so it hit Kid but not that badly.

"Kid you ok?" asks Liz concern. Her mister nodded as he was getting up.

"Ahhhh!" scream Maka as she was swinging Soul at them. They dodge but the red head scream as he was slash by the chest. The purple head open it mouth and throw some kind of liquid at the girl.

Maka dodge but some of it got on her coat. Smoke started to come out of the end of the coat.

"Toxic?!" she said in alarm as she took of her coat.

"You guys wont get out of here alive." Both kid said at the same time as they started to disappear.

Before any of the three could do anything the ground started to shake. Then the rocks on the roofs started to fall down.

"RUN!" scream Maka. The trio started to run straight going deeper into the cave. They stop once the roof stopped collapsing on them. Maka noticed that they where in a clearing and there was three tunnel going to different routes.

"What now?" ask Kid once he got his breath.

"Well for one thing we can't go the way we came from. So we have to take one of these tunnel." Stated Maka.

"Why don't we separate?" suggest Black Star.

"That will be wise but it will be danger if we do. What happens if those things come back when we're split up. Or worse find that Madame they talk about." Said the ponytail girl.

"You worry to much. They can't beat me since I am going to be greater then God." Ranted Black Star.

"But she has a pointed." Agreed Tsubaki.

"yet we still have to spit up." Stated Kid.

Everyone look at Maka wondering what she might say.

"Ok we split up but we must meet each other again." She said.

Both boys nodded and their weapon agreeing.

"Ok I'll take the one on the left, Kid you can take the one in the middle and Black Star take the one on the right. Got it?" she ask.

They nodded their head.

"Good luck and hopefully we'll meet on the other side." Said Maka.

Then the trio went to their separate ways. Not knowing what was waiting for them.

* * *

**this is just a prologe.**

**So tell me what you think so far . so reveiws.**

**I need help for a title sense i cant think of one. **


	2. Maka Albarn

"_Soul!" yelled a brunette tied into two ponytails._

"_Maka just go!" yelled her weapon through the other side of the wall that was form by rocks that fell from the roof._

_Maka gritted her teeth and made a fist. Some how everyone is beginning to be apart from one another. The mission that she and her friends are now is going horrible. _

"_Maka is there a tunnel in your side?" ask Soul loud enough so she can hear._

"_Yeah why?"_

"_There's one here too. I think it might lead us outside or at least somewhere to meet up again." He said._

"_Good thinking but what if it's a dead end or worse?" ask Maka._

"_Yes but we have to catch up with each other or at least with Kid or Black Star and the others. Maka look around you we can't go back the way we came from cause it's cover up! So you pick?" Yelled Soul._

_Maka look behind her and knew Soul was right. She could try and make a hole to where Soul if but the rock where really hard to break. She sigh knowing he was right._

"_Ok Soul but you better come out!" she yelled. She could hear him chuckle._

"_Of course I will am not an idiot!" he told her._

"_Ok let's go!" she yelled then went running inside the tunnel._

_As she was getting deeper she saw seeing some sort of light. As she was near it she heard someone scream where she came from._

"_SOUL!" she scream knowing it was him._

"_MAKA RUN! AHHHHH!" he scream in pain._

_Maka look at the dark way in despair. She want to help her weapon but knew she cant sense they where a parted. In her thoughts she wasn't noticed something heading in her direction._

"_What the hell?" she said seeing some sort of weird creature with the tail in form of a bandages going to grab her._

_She turns and went to the exit of the tunnel everything turn really bright._

Maka scream opening her eyes. She fell down on the floor with a thump. The girl blink confused at where she was. As she look around she noticed she was back in her room as if she was always here with her Pjs on.

"Was that a dream?" she ask herself confused. She got up from the floor trying to finger out if it was a dream or not. As she look inside her closet, and change in what she usually wear on she smell something really good.

"Soul are you making bacon?" ask Maka as she was heading towards the kitchen. She scream in surprise when she saw who it was.

"Honey who's Soul?" ask the person in the room. Inside was a look alike of Maka but older and a bit larger breath then her was no other then her mother Kami.

"m-Mom?" she stammers.

Kami look at her worried "Maka is something wrong you look as if you haven't seen me in years."

Maka started to tremble and spoke "But I thought you where somewhere in the world sight seeing."

Her mom giggle "Of course not, you know how much I hate being in airplanes. Now eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school."

Not knowing what to do or say, she did as told. As she started to eat she saw Sprit going inside the room and hugged Kami behind her back.

"Mama what's going on?" ask Maka really confused seeing that her dad and mom happy together.

"Maka you better get going if you don't want to be late." Told Kami ignoring her question. "Your backpack in on the table."

"Backpack?" she asks then saw a bag next to her. "Thanks mama."

She grab the bag and went walking towards school.

"What's going on?" she ask to herself

"I hope that everyone if ok. This is to strange and when have Shinigami-sama ask to bring book bags?" she said to herself.

Once she got to the school she saw a huge crowd from in a circle cheering and yelling. Maka sigh in relive that there was fights going on since it was sort of normal in this school. As she got closer to see who was fighting she gasp in surpise to see.

It was three boys. One look exactly like Kid but didn't had the white stripes on his head, and next to him was Hiro. Maka look who they were fighting against seeing that the other boy look like Black Star expect without the muscular shape and his hair was a big mess.

Black Star had a lot of bruise and was ready to cry any moment now. While the other two where snickering.

Maka was really confused. First of how did Kid got rid of his white stripe seeing that if he had a shinigami body should still be there and why was he having that look in his eyes.

She looked at Black Star and he look like a mess. He seems to be weaker and want to cry all of the sudden and was trembling all over. She try to sense there soul wavelength and gasp. Black Star soul was now feeling worthless and seem like he want to die and not the same self confident as it was when she met him.

"Look at that fool. Why don't you cry to your mommy and daddy." Taunt Kid at the other boy.

"Please stop it please!" pled Black Star not wanting more of the hurting.

"Sure if you give us your lunch money." Snarl Hiro.

Black Star got something out of his pocket and gave it to them. Just as he was close to them Kid went and kicks him hard on the stomach. Black Star yelp in pain and fell on his knees grabbing his stomach in pain.

Not wanting to watch any longer Maka yelled "KID!"

Everyone in the crowd look at her and gasp in surprise.

"Well well if isn't the other loser." Spat the raven hair boy.

"What the hell are you doing?" she ask in anger.

"Aw she wants to protect the other loser isn't that nice." Taunt Hiro.

"Kid I thought you had some special feeling with Black Star why are you now bulling him?" ask Maka.

"I always do and I don't know what yo mean by special feeling unless you mean kicking his useless ass then yes." Replied Kid casually.

Maka gritted her teeth and went up to him face to face "When did you become like a big jerk?"

"hm a long time ago you of all people should know." He said.

"Where's Patti and Liz?" ask Maka.

"Why are you asking all this lame questions?"

"Don't answer by question with more question." Snarl Maka.

"Fine but am not going to answer to you. Not unless you let me have a peek inside your shirt." Stated Kid giving her a smirk.

Maka sigh and got a book out of nowhere "MAKA CHOP!"

Kid fell to the floor face flat hard and blood was coming out of his head.

Everyone gasp at what she had done. They start to whisper that now she is screwed.

Maka rolled her eyes and went inside the classroom dragging a blue head boy with her. She went to her classroom hoping that at least it was the right one. She got a chair and made the boy sit on it as she got another one for herself.

"What are you going to do to me?" ask Black Star scared.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you. I just want answers that's all." She said nicely. The boy just nodded still scare.

"Where's Liz and Patti shouldn't they be with Kid?' ask Maka making the other giggle.

"No, will you know they where friends since they where young but ever since Kid was getting power he let them alone." Replied Black Star.

"What about Tsubaki?"

"Tsubaki? Will she…she with Kid granf. She really mean and wants to kick anybody ass." Replied the boy shivering just of the thought of her.

"What about So.."

"Oh my god the rumors are true." Said a voice behind them. Maka look in back of her seeing Kim in the doorway.

"Which rumor?"

"Your dating that loner, that thing!" the girl said in disgust making Black Star look on the floor.

"Me with him?! Never!" scream Maka. Sure this Black Star was better then the other but since she thought of her friend she could think only to puke.

"Well why are you with him in this room alone?" ask Kim.

"cause I need him to answer some question for me." She said "Wasn't Kid suppose to love Black Star?"

Kim look at her as if she were a alien "Maka are you ok today?"

"Yeah is that I seem to forgotten everything." Replied Maka.

"Well I'll have you know that Kid has already someone and he only likes that thing only for money and kicking his ass." Remind Kim.

"Er ok then." She said as she follow Kim outside.

As they were walking Maka started to think to herself.

'ok so either someone is playing a really nasty joke here or this is just a bad dream. Either way I have to play along until I find some answers.

"Hey Maka do you think Ox will ask me out one day?" ask Kim.

"Doesn't he always ask you out?" ask Maka confused. Kim look at her angrily.

"Don't make fun of me ok! I know you don't like him cause his a badass and everything but I do." Spat Kim fuming with anger.

"oi oi sorry." Apologize Maka.

As the day continue to pass she have notice that everything she once knew was backwards.

She finally saw Tsubaki and like the new Black Star said she was really badass and was ready to kick any one ass if they mess with her. Maka was sad at that as she saw her once best friend.

She finally saw Liz and saw there was nothing wrong with her only that she was a cheerleader and was really caring what other people said about her and more bitchy. Patti was know was really and she mean really smart now. This Patti was like some kind of nerd but a cool one.

It was now afternoon and a one more hours till school ended and she still haven seen Soul anywhere. She thought about asking the look alike Black Star in case they were still best friend in this world. When she was about to look for the assassin she heard some music coming from the music room.

She looks inside and smile seeing that it was Soul playing the piano. Once he was finish she was going to call out his name but stop when she saw a girl going up to them. A girl with her hair tied in two curl ponytails went up to him smiling*.

Maka frown knowing that she seen her before but couldn't remember where. As she was going to call for him again her eyes and mouth went wide open when she saw that the girl was kissing him in the mouth almost making up.

Maka not wanting to see more she went running outside of the school. As she was outside she screams "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

* * *

*** yeah the girl appears in the manga in chapter 69 page 32 so she isnt really a occ but a little since i dont know her name only that she is a damn stalker. (sorry for spoling that part if you guys havent read that yet XP)**

**so tell me what you think!! so reveiws**


	3. Liz Thompson

"Patti NOOOOOO!!!!" I scream as I was being cover by darkness. I could hear some snickering and laughing from somewhere. I blink open my eyes seeing that I was in some classroom. Then I heard some gasping.

"Oh my god what is she wearing?' gasp a girl on the right side of me. I blink confused at what she's talking about. I look at my cloth seeing that it is what I usually wear when we go on mission and stuff.

"Elizabeth Thompson please be quiet unless you want detention." Warn an adult in the front of the class. I nodded.

Where the hell am I? Last time I check I was in some kind of room with Kid and Patti trying to fight of this guy or was it a thing. Oh my god Patti. I left my little sister alone in that stupid room with that guy. I should have followed what Kid told us.

"Elizabeth will you answer my question." Ordered the teacher sternly. I glare at her.

"Don't call me that you stop bitch!" I snapped. I hate it when people use my full name that's why I like Liz better.

"Miss. Thompson, to the principle office now!" the woman snaps. I growl under my breath and left the room.

Not knowing where to go I deiced to do some exploring to see if I recognize someone. As I pass a corner I see a familiar raven head drinking water on a water fountain.

"Kid!" I called out to him. The boy look up at me with his yellow eyes confused for a moment. As I kept starting at him I gasp in surprise.

"where's your three lines?" I ask in astonishments. There most be something wrong here since it is really hard him to get rid of his white lines.

He glares at me "get lost. I have noting to do with you anymore."

As he said that he turns and left leaving me confused.

Before I could go after him the bell rang making me jump. A lot of people started to move around. Not knowing what to do I went with the crowd. I started to think at what just happen. Kid never snapped at me before will if it didn't have to do anything with symmetrical.

"Liz!" someone call out my name. I think I heard that voice before but don't remember where. As I turn around I got smack on the wall as someone grabs me by the neck. I look to see who it is and gasp in surprise to see who it is.

"Tsubaki?" I ask. The said girl tightens her grip on me making me yelp in pain.

"Liz where's the money that you own me?" ask the girl in a dangerous voice.

I look at her really confused not knowing what she was talking about. To tell the truth right now everything was confusing me. Like how the hell did I got from the really scary room to here?

"I don't know what your talking about!" I said truthfully.

"You know your lucky am in a very good mode so I'll let you of the hook for today." Spat the long hair girl as she walks away.

I sigh in relive. I wonder what happen to her. Better yet what happen? I mean first I was in a some creepy cave, room, or whatever you call it. Now am in some type of school that looks like Shibusen but doesn't.

"Liz?!" exclaim another person.

As I look I saw Maka coming my away. I hope she haven't change like Tsubaki cause once she was a nice girl now she's meaner.

"Liz is that you?" ask the pony tail girl.

"Of course it is. Can you explain to me what's going on!" I demanded.

Maka sigh in relieved "Thank god am not the only one here now."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask confused.

"Well you see, I found out that this is another world, or dimension opposite to ours. It's seems that there's look alike out here. Am guessing you took over you look like just to come here. Also that this world is actually perfect, well sort of. The things you want where we once where actually come true here but there's also a catch to it." Explain the bookworm.

"Oh I get, I think." Well that will explain why Kid was missing his white stripes on his head. To tell the truth this sounds more like a crazy syfi movie.

"Hey Liz do you know how you got here?" ask Maka.

I started to think "Well I was with Patti and Kid in this weird cave that look like some kind of room. Then the room started to tremble and the floor started to crack. Next thing I know am falling down while I hear Kid and Patti screaming something and I scream back."

Then at the thought about Kid and Patti made feel a torn in my heart. Not only did I hear there screaming I also saw their faces scare and something was about to get them too. Now I feel someone hug me and I look to se that it was Maka trying to comfort me. I haven't realized that I was crying.

"It's ok Liz am sure they're be ok." Said Maka quietly.

I nodded and sniff.

"Liz, and Maka are together!" yelled a guy making everyone look at us. I glare at the guy. What was his problem, I think he either watches to much yuri or is just a dumbass.

"Liz I was never expecting you of all people to go that way." Stated a raven head kid behind me. I look at the look alike Kid.

"Kid shut up! Before I tell everyone about your wet dreams you have with a certain blue head boy." I snapped at him. Kid look confused "I don't know what you mean."

"Ah now your denying it. You know Black Star you told me about those dreams and how he was going to save your ass and ask you out."

"What the hell?! Why would I go out with that loner! He's a big loser and I never had those kind of dreams in my life!" he snarl which made me chuckle for so reason.

"Sure whatever you say" I said rolling my eyes as he left. As I look at Maka her mouth was wide open.

"What?"

"So I was right Kid had something for Black Star. That's weird, wonder how that works." Said Maka in disbelief.

I spank my hand on my head. I complete forgot not to tell anyone about those two. Oh well at least the real Kid isn't here.

"I don't know either but promises me, that if we ever get out of here or Kid is around you don't anything about it or I wasn't the one that told you." I pled her.

"Sure thing. But seriously why Black Star?" she ask "I mean I know he isn't that bad but I think he doesn't fall in Kid thing of symmetrical."

I shrug not getting it either but what can one do. Love really is a strange thing that's for sure.

"So what do we do now?' I ask her.

"Well for one we got to find clues at why are here and how to get out." She replied.

So with that head what look like the cafeteria and went to eat. So I started to think about some stuff and noticed a white head kid.

He looks exactly like Soul expects that he had yellow eyes instead of red eyes.

"Hey Maka isn't that Soul?" I ask and the girl nodded. "Then why does he have yellow eyes instead of red ones?"

"I don't know but I don't know if you noticed that everyone that we know has something different then the real ones." Stated Maka playing with her food.

"Oh then how was I like before I came here?" I ask.

"Well not much of a different only you where more bicthy." She said "No offense."

"None taken, so if everyone has a look alike then there most be a Patti here right?" I ask her.

Speaking of the devil the said girl sat next to me.

"Hello Liz." She greeted really civilize which right now was scaring me.

"Hi Patti." I said trying not to choke in tears then I hug her "I miss you!"

"Hehehehe but we haven't seen each other in only about a few hours ago." She said.

"Cant a I miss my own sister." I said shaking her.

"Yes, sorry. Hey Maka have you wrote the notes about this morning class. It's that I went to the nurse office." said Patti.

"What are you ok?" I ask hysterically.

"Yes, but I should ask that about you." She stated looking at me weird.

"Not worry Patti; Liz just got hit on the head on her way here that's all. Yes I did I could give it to you now if you want." Offered the pony tail girl.

"That will be nice." Said Patti has the other girl gave her the notebook. "Well I have to leave now I got to study and copy this. Bye!"

Once my sister left I started to cry on the table and banning it with my head.

"Liz clam down!" said Maka.

I look up at her with anime tear falling down "how could I?! My sister now is really smart?! I want to go back home!"

Maka sigh and got a book out of nowhere and bang it on me "Maka Chop."

"Ow what was that for?" I ask in pain. Now I know who her weapon feels.

"You need to clam down. I want to go home too." She reported.

"Yeah but you don't got a sister and didn't see her face while you where falling down some kind of crack." I yelled at her while waving me arms.

"Look I know you miss the old Patti but we got to get through this if you want to see her again. We got to keep sane if we want to go back home." Stated the ponytail girl.

I nodded and knew she was right. We have to keep focuses and find clues on how to get out of here.

Patti, Kid where ever you are please be careful and wait for me.

* * *

**...reveiws?**

**more will be explain!!!**


	4. Hanging Around

"So Liz how was your first night on this world go?" ask Maka seeing her friend coming towards her.

"To tell you the truth at first it seen weird having my own house and seeing my parents alive. Then I got happy." Said Liz smiling. "Now I know why you mean when you told before. This place is perfect expect with a few problems."

"Sort of like a perfect world." Said Maka dreamily.

"So what are going to do today seeing that schools out?' ask Liz.

Maka look at her as if she said something dumb "We're going to investigate about this place and find a way out of here."

"Oh I knew that." Said the oldest Thompson sister sheepishly then ask her friend "Do you really wanna leave?"

Maka thought for a moment. "Truthfully I don't know. I mean half of me say to stay the other half tells me to leave this place."

Liz nodded understanding what she means. Then she thought about her sister alone with out her.

As they exploring the new land, they noticed that some stuff where familiar only it was change in some way. Liz saw some cloths shop that back home never had and it seem like a way better fashion. Maka spot a few new bookstore that she had never heard of before. Both girls interest were growing each time they pass a street, then their stomach gave them a wake up call.

"Hey, where should we eat?" ask the long hair brunette.

Maka thought for a moment and spot a place that sell china's food. The pony tailed girl point to where she was looking at and the other girl nodded her head in agreement.

When they went inside and did their order, Maka spotted Crona coming in with a strange looking boy that look tough. Then it hit her that it might be Ragnarok since he had a 'X' on his face. She had to admit it look exactly like him expect for his face.

The girl started to wave her hand to get their attention.

Crona look at her and smile going up to them with the other boy following. Maka went over next to Liz so the new comers could sit next to each other.

"Hi Crona." Greeted Maka cheerfully seeing her friend.

"Hi, hey Maka do you think we can get a bigger table?" ask the pink head.

She shrug and look at Liz who did the same thing. As they move to another table three more person came to them. Liz and Maka gasp at who they were, well Maka glare at one in particular.

"Medusa." She hissed and then got hit in the arm really hard. "What was that for?"

"Have you forgotten we're in another place. We don't even know if this Medusa is like the witch." Remind her friend whispering.

"Crona are these your friend?" ask the said woman as she was sitting down.

"Yes mommy, This is Maka and I think your Liz right?" said Crona while the girl nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you. Am Medusa, Crona's mother. This is Stein and Marine, Ragnarok's mother." Introduce the yellow eyed woman.

"Nice to meet you too." Both girl said politely.

When the new comer ordered their foods everyone started to chat.

"Hey Crona?"

"Yeah Maka?"

"How was I like before three agos?" ask Maka crousily.

"HM, what a werid question… well the same I guess only a bit meaner. But am guessing something happen." Replay Crona trying to think "Why?"

"Just asking, seems I forgotten how was I like." Said Maka laughing a little.

"Maka when are you going to let me borrow your new book you got?" ask Crona.

"Oh hm I can give it to you on Monday if you like. Which one was it again?"

"Soul Eater, I mean it really isn't a book but it doesn't make a difference right?" said Crona.

"Soul Eater?" she mutter then smile at her friend "Yeah, I guess I have to find it since I have a mess in my room."

"ok, if it isn't any trouble can I have the first three volume?" ask Crona timidly.

"Sure you can."

"So what does it do again?" ask Ragnarok to Liz catching both girls attention.

"Well it's a really powerful sleeping drug and it can knock anybody out for a couple of hours depending how much you put in." said Liz trying not to laugh. She had to admitted it was fun talking to him but it was really hard seeing that he had some kind of squeaky voice apart from his appearance. She could understand Black Star but not this dude.

"Liz why are you telling him about drugs?" ask Maka in alarm.

"Why do you want to know about drugs?" ask Crona to her cousin.

Both teen grinned and shook their heads.

"You don't want to know hehehe" replay Liz.

"unless you give me 10 candies." Said Ragnarok.

Both Maka and Crona pout at them.

"Meanies." Both girls said.

After they said that the food arrive and they all started to eat.

"Hey Mr. Stein?" ask Maka.

"hm?"

"Do you think their might be any other worlds?" ask the pony tailed girl.

"Well of course there is. Theirs a lot of world out their that haven't been discover yet."

"Well yeah but I for example, Do you think their might be a dimension or world just like ours, with the same people only that things are just different, like it is more perfect." Said Maka as she slurp her noodles.

Stein thought for a moment and then chuckle "Someone has been watching to many cartoons and movies."

Maka sigh disappoint but he continue.

"But I think there is. There might be a possibility that there might be one. Just that we will never now." He stated.

"Oh ok." Replayed Maka and ask "Do you think there might be books about it?"

"Yeah but mostly it's going to be science fiction." He told her.

"Oh Thanks anyway."

The professor nodded.

One thing that Maka noticed, was that he was the same teacher that she love only that he didn't had that insane personality anymore most to her disappointment.

"Hey is Stein Ragnarok father or Crona?" ask Liz cursorily.

"Both... All three are marry." Said Marine cheerfully.

Both girl start to choke on their food.

"How does that work exactly?"

"It's better to tell that another time." Stated Stein.

With that said they continue eating although Maka and Liz was wondering if that was even possible to do that.

Just has they finish with their foods and pay the bill they head for outside and were saying their good byes.

"Maka thanks for the awesome time. We should hang out more offend." Said Crona smiling.

"Yeah we should." Agreed Maka and hugged her friend.

"So remember all those steps and you should be fine." Said Liz to the boy who nodded.

"And to think that Patti was the dangerous ones." Stated Maka making Crona giggle.

As they left there separate ways it was Turing dark outside.

"Hey Maka, didn't you saw that this Crona was actually happy and bright and not shy." Said Liz.

"This is a perfect world after all." Pointed out the pony tail and add "although I got to say it was really weird seeing Medusa really nice and kind. Who knew I will miss the old one."

Liz chuckle at the statement, and then frown at something up ahead.

"What's wrong?' ask Maka.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something." She mutter.

Just then someone scream not to far were they where. Liz and Maka look at each other and went running to where they heard the scream. They pass a few streets and found themselves in alley.

Up ahead there was a girl looking scare and in pain. Maka was going to go and see what was the problem until Liz stop her and pointed behind a dumpster that was sort of close to where the girl was. Maka nodded knowing what the Thompson sister wants to do.

When they hid there they started to watch what was happening.

"Please, I'll find it just give me a few more weeks." Pled the girl crying in to tears.

"That's what you said two weeks ago." Spat someone else has he came into view. Both girl gasp, then start hoping he hasn't heard.

The boy was about maybe a year older then them or more and had red hair and some kind of symbol on his cheeks. It was Rave or was it Pule either way it was the same guy from the cave they enter. Only that he was taller and older looking.

"Please, I was really close but someone found was about to caught me." Explain the girl crying.

The guy wave his hand and the girl scream.

"You do know that doesn't hurt." Said the boy.

"I know but still…" said the girl sniffing. Maka observe her carefully now seeing what was wrong with her. She seem to be vanishing like one of the effect on the magnic field if one stay to long.

The Rave sigh and was telling her something that couldn't be heard. He stop when he heard some noise where the two girls where.

Liz and Maka panic and hid where they where.

"Was that you?" ask Maka mouthing the words. Liz shook her head and peek back to the scene

"Remember you have two weeks." Said the guy as he vanish The girl nodded and start to run the opposite direction.

Once they where gone both Maka and Liz got out of their hiding spot. Before any of them could say anything Liz saw someone leave the ally. Liz start to chase after the person.

As she got outside of the ally the person seem to disappears. The weapon growl knowing it was his or her fault that Rave had to leave and couldn't hear anymore of the conversation.

"Did you saw there faces?" ask the meister as she was coming up to Liz.

She shook her head disappoint "Nope but what did that jerk want?"

"I don't know but it couldn't be any good." Replied the pony tail and then add "But I do know one thing, we can't stay here much longer."


	5. Death the Kid

"_Kid look out!" shouted Patti. I look up and saw some rocks falling in our dirction. In time I rolled where she was. Damn it why did I Liz need to fall down that crack. I should've have help her. Now am suck in a bad sistuion. I look around and saw two people waving at me._

"_Kid, Patti over here!" they scream at me. Knowing who they where we started to run to their dirction. Then I heard someone laughter._

"_Kid, Patti hurry they're coming!" scream Tsubaki now in her human form. As I look back I got into a panic mode._

"_Patti turn into your gun form." I told her as we were still running._

_She look surpise and did as told. Once she was in my hand I stop and as hard as I could I throw her where the others where. Patti started to scream in objection at what I have done. Just as I throw her the floor beneath me open up where I was. First I trip and fell down. Little by little I was sliding down and I was trying to hold on to something but was failing_

"_Kid hold on!" scream my friends, while Black Star was running as fast as he can towards me._

_Just as I was about to grab his hand I slip and fell into the pit._

"_NOOOO!" I heard him say and heard my self scream and was swallow by darkness._

I yelled as I open my eyes wide open. I started to breathe really fast and hard. Once I clam down I look around.

Where am i?

I don't ever remember seeing this place. It look like the infirmary back at my father's school but some how different.

"Kid are you ok? I heard you screaming." Said a voice worried. As I look to my left I saw Tsubaki there looking concern.

"yeah, what happen?" I ask confused to why was she here or better yet why are we both here.

"Well we just finish doing our daily beating of Black Star and when we where going to fight those bitches you pass out on us." She told him.

I look alarm when she said her meister name. Also when did she started to cruse, she never cruse unless the situation depends it.

She look at me weird "Kid when did you got those three lines on your head?"

I tilit my head confused. I look at a mirror and saw the three stripes which made me look asymmetrical. I want to cry because she remind me about my birthmark but right now there is important matters to figure out.

"I always had them." I remind her.

"I think you hit your self really hard when you faint." Said Tsubaki before I could say anything else she added.

"Well you rest for now seeing your not in good shape. I'll tell Noah that your alright now."

"Ok." Not knowing what else to say.

Then she chuckle "poor Gopher he was so happy that you faint wait till he hears your alright."

I nodded and forces myself to grinned.

Once she left I got up and started to look around. Ok Kid it's time to wake up now, I told myself.

This seem like a crazy nightmare, unless what I saw was nightmare and this is real. I thought about then I shook off that idea.

As I went outside I try to look for anyone that look familiar to me. I noticed that this place was sort of like Shibusen which was sort of weird.

Just as I was giving up I saw a familiar blue head boy. He seem sort of down which was so not like him.

"Hey Black Star wait up!" I called out.

The said boy look at me and shriek but stop where he was. Once I got up to him I saw him trembling and looking at me with fear.

"Wh-what d-do you need?" he stattmer. I rised a eyebrow confused.

"Black Star quit with the act, this isn't funny!" I snapped at him making the boy wince and go up to the wall.

"Am sorry!" he squeak "But I don't know what else you want from me."

Just as I was about to replay to him I heard someone call my name. It was some dude that had silky black hair and was tanned. He had the same eyes like me but different colors.

"Kid, leave the boy alone. You already beat him up this morning. Have you forgot that it is my turn to deal with." He said to me.

"Who the hell are you? Get your hands of him." I snapped at the last part seeing him grip Black Star wrist.

The boy glare at me. He seems he was going to kick me or something but thought better of it. "Tsubaki said you weren't feeling well. I wish I could hurt you more so you won't wake up for a week but if Noah-sama found out then I'll be in big trouble."

"Who's Noah?" I ask glaring at him as he seem he doesn't want to let my friend go.

"Dude are you kidding me? Yeah you are." He said.

"Whatever. Well you let him go already!" I snapped.

He grinned "Nah, you rich kid get what you always want but not when am around. Right now me and him have some things to do. Right my little bitch?" he ask my assassin.

Wait where did the my cam from but beside the point.

The blue head boy whimpers but nodded his head.

"See? Now if you excuse me." Said the silky head boy as he took Black Star away.

I stood there frozen trying to sense what has happen. This place is fucking upside down, I think at any moment I'll shot myself.

Sense I was lost in my thought trying to figure out what is happening I jump when the bell rang.

"hey Kid are you feeling better?" ask Tsubaki going towards me. I nodded my head. "good cause boss ask us to finish what we started it."

"Yeah sure." I said unemotionally.

She rise her eyebrow at me but shrug. She then started to lead the way. I noticed that people where giving us space each time we walk pass them and they'll whisper some stuff. Not paying attention I bump into Tsubaki who stop in front of a group of girls and two guys.

Then I saw Hiro coming up to us smirking and gave me a high five as if we were always friends.

"Arachne!" scream Tsubaki causing a very attravie gril to look up at us.

"Well well if it isn't Noah little followers." Taunt the girl then stare at me and I shiver when she look up and down at me.

"Hey you why don't you join our group instend and desserest there amuters." She offfend and add "Tell me do you prefer to be Noah Bitch or one of ours?'

I gritted my teeth I don't know what's going on but I know one thing and snarl it at her "Am not no ones bitch!" expect of course wait this is not the time to think about him.

I heard the girl chuckle.

So I came here not knowing what the hell is going on but I know one thing. I really starting to hate the girl in front of me.

"Why isn't Noah here. I thought he was a leader but it seems his a coward!" she taunt. So am guessing this is a gang and she is the leader and I have to agree with her on that one. I still hate her.

"So is Arhcne afaird that she is going to lose agasit us." Sneer Tsubaki which got me with surpise.

"ha in your dreams! Eruka, Mosquito, come we have a battle to do." She said. Before the fight could being someone came in front of us.

"Archme, teachers are coming!" warn the girl.

"I see we have to deal with this another time." Said the black head girl as she left.

"What a bitch." I comment making the other two that where with me laugh.

"Now you noticed." Said Hiro "then they say am slow."

"Come on we should leave to lunch seeing that the bell is going to ring any moment." Stated Tsubaki.

As she led us to what I presume the lunch room I look around to see if any one I actually knew was around. Am guessing fate was on my side since when I look over a table where a girl was sitting she was wearing a familiar cowboy hat on. I was trying to get her attention and lucky she saw me with a look mixture of disbeilf, surpise, and egarness. I wonder what was those looks for. Just as I was going towards her and via verse I guess my friend Fate deicide to turn against me cause now someone grab me by the shoulder.

"Hey you a Baka or not last time I check our place was this way." Said the boy with the silky hair.

Just my luck out of all the people that can stop it had to be this freak. I sigh in frustrion and follow him. I look back seeing Liz in disappoint but then brighten up again going somewhere else.

After a feew mintues we arrvive outside the building and was going inside a room that look like the janitors. AS we go inside I stood awe. Who knew that this kind of stuff was allow in school.

Inside it was if it where a little club. It had two T.V and X-box and other games. There was a pool table. There was a fridge that am guessing it had junk food. In the middle of the room there was a couch that go around facing the table with two beanie bags on the floor.

When we were going to sit down, someone grab me by the waist and pull then beside me. I look up to see it was a teenager maybe in his seventeen eighteen years. He had a dark-skinned guy with black hair seeing as it came out of his cap.

"So Kid are you feeling any better now? Tsbuaki told me you faint when you where beating up that star clan brat." He said concern.

"Yeah just that I seem to forgotten some stuff." I replied. I thought of something, I have to pretend to what's going on if I want answears.

"Oh really?" he ask "What's my name?"

"Noah?' I said but really was more like a question.

"See, you haven't forgotten about everything." He joked pokeing me at my side. I jump a little not likeing the contact very much.

"Yeah, hey why weren't you with us when we were going to battle the witch?" I ask tiliting my head.

"Hm, oh cause she knew to be teach a lesson and I couldn't think of any better way for my little guy to beat her up, beside you where the one that ask for to lead this one." He stated "haha I think you were right about forgetting about something."

We stop talking and started to eat. I happy was eating while watching T.V until Noah put his arms around me. I started to get unease, not liking this feeling. The other boy looks at us and was full of fury. I would have said that he could be here but I didn't think that would be the good idea right now.

"Hey Kid, I know a way to mess with the Anophina gang." Said guy with a pericing on his face and a drink what look like beer.

"Really? Spill it." I said.

"We can take that girl… what was it… Oh yeah Yumi, the one that's always with that white head brat Evans." He said.

I stay sienlet not knowing what to say. I mean am not the Kid they know. Unless the other one act like me but I doubt it. As I started to think I look at where there was a self of video games and other stuff. I frown at it.

"It's not symmetrical." I mutter.

"What was that?" ask the guy with piercing on his nose.

I started to scream as I ran up to the self and started to place everything that it had it to be. How there they not arrgane this probably. Both side need to be the same not a mess like it is. As I started to arrgane I felt the other stare at me as if I was insane. Right now I didn't care what they where saying or thinking only that I know I had to but this probably.

"I think he hit his head really hard when he pass out." Comment Tsubaki seeing me.

"hahaha this is epic who knew. The son of Lord Shinigami was this of a moron." Howled the silky boy in laughter.

"Gopher if you want to live, I suggest you should shut up!" snap Noah. Quickly like that the now name Gopher went quite. Then he started to talk but I deicide to tone them all out. Why is this thing so asymmetrical!

"Kid…KID LOOK AT ME WHEN AM TALKING TO YOU!" scream the boy with the cap.

I still didn't look at him since I was still busy with putting things in order. Then I got kick really hard on the stomach making me roll back a little. I was on the floor holding my stomach. Whoever had hit me had a every powerful kick that was for sure. As I was going to get up, my hair was yank upwards bring me eye contact with Noah. He was gripping my hair very tightly that I think it will rip of any moment.

"haven't we learn Kiddo that if I talk you listen look at me so I know I have your attention." He scold and was shaking me at the progress. I nodded wondering if that was the replay he wanted.

"Good also, stop doing what your doing. You know I hate it when people touch my stuff without my perpsion, not even if you have special treatment from me." He snarl shaking me harder.

"Yes I get it." I snap at him.

"Good." He said and let go of my head making me fall to the floor.

I got up and started to rub my head where it hurt like hell.

"By the way, I like the highlights you did on your hair." He comment before exiting the room.

I scowl as he left and that earn me someone punching me on the face.

"What the hell was that for!" I scream at Gopher who was cracking his knuckles.

"For disrespecting my sama. Aslo for being treat nicely." He spat and left.

"Anyone else will like to hit me?" I ask.

"Kid get up." Said Tsubaki "your making yourself a fool."

I rolled my eyes and look at her "When did you became a bad girl?"

She chuckle "You should know that by know."

"OH yeah." I said but truthfully I didn't really.

As when we went outside and back to the main buildings the other where talking to one another. Just as they finsh talking for the second time that day a blue head got my eyes. As I look at him so did my "friends" and they started to smirk.

"Hey Black Star come over here." Yelled Tsubaki doing a hand geturse to come.

The boy look nerouve and then as told.

Just as he was getting closer Hiro went and punch him really hard on his face. The boy cover his face with his hand. Both Hiro and Tsubaki laugh and start to punch the boy everywhere.

Black Star started to cry in pain making me frozen. He now laid on the floor trying to curl up into a ball. Hiro frown at what he was doing and got one of his arms. He hold it up why the other boy strated to pled.

Just like that Hiro went a broke it making a crack sound. I wince and started to feel sick. I know am suppose to stand up for him but I cound't move. Tsuabki start laugh at her miester suffering.

"Hey you big buillies leave him alone!" shouted a familier voice.

I look up to see who it was and I think now I started to treabmle. It was Patti looking at us in fury.

"You guys are not but cowards!" she spat at us.

"No we're not! His just weak!" stated Hiro grabbing Black Star by the hair now. Seeing him in the paftice way it was making my heart broken.

"Beside I'll wacth what I'll say if I where you, trash!" snarl Tsubaki.

"I'll say whatever I want! This is a damn free contry! Beside it's unfair for him going agaist three people at the same time!" the blonde girl spat at us then she look at me "You! It's you fault that his this way!"

"Wh-what do y-you mean?" I stammter.

"Oh don't play inncone at me. Your worse then they are! You betrayed me, Liz, and him for whom again? Who yeah for that bastered who treats you like trash! Your noting but a whore asshole!" Patti scream at me. I wince at her words, I don't rember doing anything like that, unless that was the other me.  
"shut up bitch!" scream Tsubaki attacking Patti who was caught in surpise.

As the girl started fighting, I got get over what Patti said. Lost in thought I didn't heard other people coming.

"Leave my Sister alone!" scream the oldest Thopmson coming into view with Maka, Crona, and Ragnork beside her.

Tsubaki stop her fighting and resale the other girl who was coughing for air.

"what are you going to do about it?" ask Hiro grinning at them.

"I'll kick your ass!" spat Liz.

"L-Liz?" ask Kid not beliving his eyes.

"Hey Kid look nerds helping the loser." Taunt Hiro.

"Why don't you go back and play your nerdy games." Sneer Tsuabki. "or go back to you applae and read, bookworm."

All the girls glare at us.

"Why don't you guys go back to your hen house seeing that your going to get you ass kick." Threaten Ragnarok.

"Haha bring it on." Snarl Hiro.

"Kid why don't you show him what true power is?" encourage Tsubaki.

I snap out of my thought of confusion and shook my head. "No, why should I waste my time on these guys anyways."

Patti growl "What are you a puss?"

Tsubaki was going to remark something but her phone started to ring. She got it out of her pockets and answers it. She frown and then answers back. Once she sigh when the call finish and look at us.

"Well guess your lucky day." Said the tall girl "But don't worry next time we wont hesitate."

She and Hiro turn and left. I stood behind looking at my friends who were glaring at me. I want to say something to them but didn't know what. Then I heard Tsubaki calling me and hesitate at first then left.

Someone please help me!

* * *

**stupid bob!! i hate u!!!**

**so i think i did a dumb job writing Kid's part oh well. *sigh* not the way i wanted but still better then nothing. So review flame whatever. Dont be a selient reader whatever that is XD**

**Guess whos coming next?**


	6. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

"_NOOOO!"_

_I heard someone yelling for my name. I was seeing bubbles and something wet was sting my eyes. Am trying to get air put I can't. My lungs it feels as if it were on fire. I need air but each time I kept going to the surface something was pulling me back. Am losing consciousness and my body were feeling heavy and weak. Not taking it any longer I let my final breath go and darkness started to swallow me._

I woke up breathing heavily as if it were my first breathe and my head full of sweat. Once I clam down I noticed that I wasn't in where I was. Was it a dream, nightmare or was it real? No it was real!

I blink my eyes sense they were feeling heavy and rub it. Once I could see clearly and my mind was now focused I gasp.

I was inside my room. Or what look like it at least.

"Tsubaki your going to be late for school!" someone call out. The voice was familiar in someway.

I got up and change at the same time wondering if what happen really happen. Once I was finish I got out of my room. The place was fine expect there something was different, to lost in thought I scream in surprise when a woman pop in to view.

"Are you ok hon?" she ask.

"Mom?" I said surprise. Why was she doing here? Wasn't she back in japan? This is very confusing.

"You ok?" she ask again looking at me worried. I nodded and ask "Where's Black Star… and why are you doing here?"

My mother look at me as she tilted her head confused.

"Tsubaki-chan, you should know that. Who's Black Star?" she said.

"His my friend."

"Really… you never talk about him, the only boy I seen here is your brother and Death the Kid." She replied "Are you sure your fine?"

"Yeah." I said feeling light head. This was too confused; my mother doesn't know Black Star? That can't be right sense he once went to my parents house. Not only that but how does she knows about Kid-kun.

"OK enough chattering. If you say your ok then hurry up or your be late." Said my mother. I nodded and as I was heading outside my mom call out.

"Tsubaki-chan are you going out with that?" ask my mother. I look at what I was wearing and it was the same thing I always wear to school.

I nodded "yup."

As I head for school I was happy that it was the same way since everything here is sort of mess up.

When I got to the entrance I heard someone shout my name. As I turn it was Kid waving his hand at me and walk up to me. Last time I saw Kid he was fell inside a pit. Unless that was a dream. I shook my head hopelessly not knowing what to believe.

"Tsubaki is that really you?" ask Kid as he eyed me up and down.

I look at him confused "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"Will you beat a random kid if they took just got into your way?"

I look at him alarm "What's that got to do with anything? Kid what's going on?"

He sigh in relived and look at me "We're in some kind of horrible place. Seeing that you took over your other self body it's was easy to know that you sort of die."

"Die?" I ask in alarm.

"Not dead but something bad happen to you. Was the last thing you saw was the cave we went to?" he ask and I nodded my head.

"Yeah I think I drowned."

He nodded his head. I gulp and ask "What wrong with this place?"

"You see, I found out "yesterday" that this is some kind of different world. It's different and it's mess up. Can you believe that my room wasn't symmetrical? Am so disgust that even the whole house was asymmetrical not only that but my father is dating a bitch!" he ranted as he mess his hair up.

"Oh… IS there anyone else here?" I ask trying to change the topic a little. He blink and shrug.

"Well there's clones of us… Also am thinking that Maka and Liz are here too."

"Really?"

"Am not really sure since, yesterday the other you and other people try to prevent me from doing so." He stated.

"Oh..am sorry." I apologized bowing.

"No need to be sorry. It wasn't really you, unless your really a big jerk." He said.

I chuckle a little.

"Tsubaki do you know anything about Patti and the others?" ask Kid concern.

I sigh sadly. "yeah right after you fell Black Star came back all full of fury, Patti turn psycho on us saying she was going to kill whoever kill you and her sister. Black Star promise her that he'll do it. Soul and I were trying to clam them down. When we went deeper to the cave we were attack by Pule, the one with the green hair. She came at us attacking us. She hurt Soul and me in the process. We had to flee but Black Star want to keep on fighting. Somehow we mange to change his mind and we kept running away. Then we got attack again by her and this time with monster. Then all of all sudden water started to come in. Soul found a exited but it was too high up. So we started to climb, it was hard too since it was slippery. The water was reaching towards us each minute we climb. Just as we reach the top a blast came out of no where. I was to near to the edge that I fell back to the water. I tried to swim but a lot of wave cam crashing down on me."

Kid look alarm "Do you think the others are still alright?"

"I don't know. I hope they are." I said sadly.

"Oi Tsuabki, Kid boss call for you two." Yelled a boy coming our way.

"Whose he?" I ask never seeing him before.

"That's Gopher, his a stalker and a big asshole." My friend replay walking away with me following.

We kept walking until we got to a room that look like a secret club.

"Just act mean." Kid told me as he sat on a couch next to this other guy.

I went and sat on a bean bag that was facing them. I saw that the other teenager was putting his arms around Kid's waist. Kid look like he was going to kill him but didn't.

"Tsuabki-chan and Kid do you know why I call you two here?" ask the guy grinning at us.

"Not really." I replied.

"noah is it for another fight?" ask Kid crossing his arms.

"Hm not really, but I need you to kidnapped a certain girl from our enemies. Turns out that she's like second in command apart from Mosquito. Her name is Yumi, and she hangs around with that Evans brat a lot." Explain Noah.

"Sure just leave it to us." Said Kid.

"ahh that's my little kid." Comment guy with the cap as he start to touch Kid on his cheeks, "Now don't go on disappointing me."

With that he kiss Kid and left the room. I look at Kid confused at what was going on as he wipe his tongue.

"What the heck Kid?"

"Look 1 I don't like him, am just going with an act which you have to do too if you don't want to be in trouble. 2 apparently we're in some type of gang so we got to do this or else 3 we have to talk to Maka and Liz." He explains. I nodded in agreement.

We went outside again and started to walk around the hall ways. We kept going until Kid stop in front of a locker. It then hit me, he said I have to go along with the act but I don't know how.

"Kid, how do I act?" I ask.

"Being the cruelest most meanest girl ever live." Said Kid.

"hm ok..i think."

Ok this is going to be harder then I thought. I could do a lot of things but acting mean I don't think so. Well I have to try or else.

Kid left me alone for the rest of the day since we didn't had that many classes together.

The bell rang for the final time and I went outside of the classroom. I went to my locker and was getting some stuff out. Then a note fell down.

I bend down to grab it and unfolded it.

_Tsubaki, meet me alone at Friday at midnight._

_Please come alone_

_I got some information that might interest you in._

_If you don't come alone then no info will be reveal to you_

_It's at the ally next to the BuckStar cafe._

_Be careful_

That's weird! Who will want to meet me, unless it was a trap. I shiver at the thought. This isn't really good. I don't even know if it is a good idea. Heck I don't even know which day is today.

I sigh quitting on trying to figure it out. Maybe I should ask what Kid thinks.

Luckily the bell rang, maybe I can find him seeing the day has ended.

While looking for Death I noticed two familiar faces. They seem to look at me and I look back. Knowing what they want I head towards them. Both girls smile and was going to my direction.

We were this close until someone called my name. I look behind me and saw that it was Hiru I think. Yeah Hiru.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Do you remember that you and Kid have that mission." Remind the blonde boy. I nodded my head and look sadly at the two girls as I lightly shook my head. They look sad now. I guess I got to talk to them later.

Hiro was now taking me to someplace. We stop as both of us saw Kid who was leading on a wall waiting for us. When we went up to him two teen came out. I was surprise to see who it was. Well at least one in particular.

"Oh Soul please that shop seems cool why cant you take me there?" whined the girl as she hug his arm. I saw the white head boy grumble.

Before he could replay to her they stop and the girl was glaring at us.

"Well if it isn't Noah slaves." Spat the girl.

Hiro snort "If it isn't Yumi the biggest bitch who ever live."

"Yumi am out." Said Soul as he was about to leave

"Why?"

"I don't like being in your gang wars. Plus it isn't my businesses and it's uncool. See ya."

As Soul walked away the girl scowl. She glare at us sending daggers at us.

"Look what you done." She said accusing at us.

"We done nothing." Said Kid and add "So seeing that his away why don't you come with us. Unless you want to do it on force."

The girl smirk "As if, you got to take me alive first."

As she was preparing to battle us, I stop feeling something strange. At first the room felt normal temperature but now it feels colder. I shiver from the coldness but I sense there was something else to it. Sure am not like Maka and cant sense soul but I think everyone will guess this meant something bad was here.

I started to look around but didn't saw nothing strange. I start to shake not liking the feeling and I yelp as if someone poke me with something. I heard voice that somehow I should recognize. Sense start to form one moment I see the hallways then a face looking at me from a dark place.

"Tsubaki!" yelled Kid. I snap out of whatever I was in then I felt pain when I was punch on the stomach. I fell on the ground kneeling.

"Mother…her so…."

What's going on? I cant seem to know were the other voice is coming from.

"Fine you won this round!"

I look up to see Yumi turn and leave running away. I felt someone put there arms around me and lift me up.

"Tsubaki are you ok?" ask Kid concern.

I look at him scare. I noticed that the chill that was before vanish.

"Kid I got to tell you something." I said mine voice trembling.

After Hiro left us saying we were going to the nurse, Kid drag me into a classroom where no one was in.

"What's wrong?" he ask seeing that we were alone.

"I don't know exactly but…."

"But what? What happen, when we were going to get the girl you seem that you were about to pass out or something." Said the shinigami.

"Didn't you felt something strange in the hallway?"

He blink his eyes and I continue,

"There was some kind of coldness and I don't mean that the air conditioner from the school, I mean it felt that something bad…like in scary movie type of thing." I explain.

"Now that you say it… I think I did…"

"That's not all I started to see weird images… I think it's from the cave…and also there was voice…I should recognize it but at the same time couldn't."

Death the kid started to think. "Do you think it was the others, or was it those Pluse things?"

"I… I don't know. I mean I got hear their voice right." I admit sadly.

"hm… I don't know what it mean right now but we got to find out." He said "But first we most get to Maka and Liz and see if they know anything more about it."

I nodded my head. I think the more information we got the better to get out of here. Hopefully we might me in time to help the others out.

* * *

**Stupid bob he came back...(aka writers block) Arg oh well hopefully it wasnt that bad...**

**well whatever now the fun beings...that if BOb deosnt ruin it.**

**Reviews? Flame? Taco?**


	7. Rejoin 1, Warning, Danger

**the ending might be a little confusing! enjoy!**

* * *

Maka sigh as she stood waiting on a bench in the park waiting for Liz. She was lost in thought wondering how they're going to meet up with the other two. Liz said that they were going to Buckstar Café. So lost in thought she almost scream when a white head boy sat next to her.

"Yo I see your still the same old Maka." Said the boy.

"Sup Soul, can't say the same thing for you." She greeted back. She looked at him carefully just in case it was the Soul back home or the clone Soul. In way she was happy it was still the clone Soul sense he had brown eyes.

Soul chuckle "True…sometimes I regret going out with Yumi."

Maka tilts her head in confusion. Although she stay long enough to know what her other self did, she never heard what really happen with this Soul and the other Maka.

"Yumi? Oh yeah…" she said.

"Pretty much it was my fault sense I ruin our friendship." Said Soul then looked at Maka. She was getting nervous under his gaze.

"What?"

"Hm some reason you change…I mean in your appearance?" said the white head teen.

"Really? I don't know I feel the same. I think." She said.

"Soul what are you doing talking to that slut." Demanded a girl with pony tails but more ticker.

"Nothing much… and don't talk that way to my friend." He said his voice shaky. Maka could feel he wanted to break her nose or something.

"Oh really.. whatever let's go." She ordered then add to Maka "his mine, you bitch…oh by the way I knew your big boobs were fake!"

The green eyed girl look confused and look at her then at her chest.

"Oh come on…" she whined realizing what the girl meant.

"What's wrong Maka?" ask her friend who came up to her.

"I just found out that I had bigger chest." Stated ponytailed girl disappointed anime tears running down her eyes.

"Hm, ok…look we got to hurry if we want to meet up with Kid and Tsubaki." Said Liz grabbing her friend by the arm.

Once they reach the café they started to look around for their friends. Luckily they found them waving.

'Finally' thought Maka as they went over to them.

They hug one other, well Maka and Liz force Kid to hug them. Once they greeted each other they sat down.

"Thank god you two came." Said Liz happily to see her old mister and not some other jerk.

"Yeah, it felt weird not talking to you guys." Tsubaki said.

"Yup…any ways did you guys think this is an awesome world? I mean sure there's a few problem but it's perfect." Comment Maka.

Kid snort "Yeah right, perfect I thought it. This place isn't symmetrical. My room was asymmetrical I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Then there's a bitch dating my so call father, and turn out am the biggest asshole there is. Plus Black Star is afraid of me."

"Yeah…" agreed Tsubaki but for a total different reason.

Liz hug Kid not letting the boy breathe "Oh thank god you still obsesses with symmetry I miss that. So you finally admit you love the guy?"

"Wow your right Liz I never thought of Kid and Black Star." The bookworm said impress.

"Yeah will at least he was nice to me, unlike some asshole who thinks am his slave bitch or something." Snarl Kid thinking of Noah. If Patti was here he could have shoot the dude with his weapon. Then a thought ran on his mind.

"Hey Maka, could Liz, and Tsubaki still turn into weapon?" ask Kid.

The girl stood their unsure. She hasn't thought of that, or her powers. She thought for a moment.

"I don't know, I mean when I first came here I sense everyone soul but it was kind of hard." Reported Maka still unsure.

"Tsubaki can you turn into a weapon?" ask Kid.

The tall girl grabs her pony tail and shows it to them. It turns into a chain scythe. All four teens look in amazement. So they still could use what they could from their world.

"So that means if we're in trouble we can use you guys." The ponytail girl said happily. Then look at Kid how look pale.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't use Liz."  
"Why?"

"It'll be unbalance. Why do you think I use them, and not other weapon." Kid cried out in despairs. Liz sighs and slaps him across the face before he could go into one of his episodes.

"Kid focus!" She snapped. The boy nodded his eyes watery.

"Hey which one of you happens to be the last one to come here?" ask the bookworm.

"I was." Said Tsubaki for the first time.

"Can you tell us an update about the others?" ask Maka with Liz helping her with the pleading.

Tsubaki sigh and told them knowing they weren't going to like it. As she was telling them the story, Maka and Liz turn pale. Liz eyes started to get all watery cause what she learn of her sister. They couldn't believe that while they were having fun their friends back at the mission were in big trouble and were fighting for their life.

Once Tsubaki finish they stood in silence. They didn't know what to say until Liz start to sniff then end up crying for her sister.

"Why did I leave her alone?" She cried out. Maka pat her on the back and stroke her head.

"Don't worry Liz we'll get back to them. She'll be alright." Promise the cream color girl comforting her friend.

"ok am alright…but what if something…"

"Then I guess we got to get out here while we still can." Stated the shinigami sternly.

The other girls look at him but agree with what he says.

"Hey have you two seen or felt anything strange?" ask Tsubaki.

"Hm now that you mention it yes." Maka said and told them what happen in the alley.

"But didn't you felt like an cold air?"

Maka and Liz shrug "It was cold that night I think it doesn't really make a difference. Why?"

"Well while me and Kid were fighting this girl Yumi I think… well I felt this cold air like death or something like that…no offense." She said the last part to Kid.

Maka and Liz thought for a moment.

"it's possible that it could be Pule or Rave. We got to be careful now." Maka stated.

"That's not all. There was this note in my locker the other day." The ninja weapon said as she put the note on the table, all three teen look at it. Kid was surprise that she hasn't told her yet.

"So which Friday is it?"

"Tonight… I think."

"Are you going?" ask Maka this time.

"I don't know…maybe I should."

"But what if it's a trap?" ask Liz freaking out.

"….guys I think I have a idea." Said Kid.

When it turn into night time Tsubaki went to the ally where she was meant to go. Kid thought that it'll be wise if they stay a couple meters behind and gave her a walkie talkie device so they could hear the conversation.

She stood in front of the alley entrance and was waiting. She was nervous, and a lot of thing was going through her innocent head. She shook her head putting the thoughts away. Beside if it was a trap or she needs to fight she will since she knows but still.

It felt like years while she was waiting until she saw a shadowy figure coming towards her way. She gulp hoping it's just for talking.

"So your Tsubaki…The other one I mean?" the shadow figure ask.

She could only see that he was wearing a cloak with a dark hood.

"Yeah..Why?"

"Cause your in trouble….well all of your friends that aren't suppose to be here." Said the person. Tsubaki tilt her head in confusion. How does he know this and why did the voice sound familiar.

"Do I know you?" she asks making the other person chuckle.

"You can say that. But it isn't that important right now. Look tonight isn't a good night. You can't trust no one in this world, if you do then you'll died."

"What do you mean die?" ask Tsubaki nervous. She was trembling by the way the guy was sounding.

"Look I'll give you more information another day." Said the figure panicking.

"Wait! why do you have to leave?" ask the girl confused.

"Oh it's my curfew, if I don't get back home and my mommy catch me then I'll be in big trouble." Said the boy as he wave and add "don't worry I'll tell you more later."

Tsubaki stayed there shocked with her mouth open and a sweatdrop. She wasn't expecting that. Plus that was the worse informer person ever. Who the heck gets late tells you something that half of it one already knows and then leaves.

"Tsubaki, what happen?" ask Maka running up to her friend with the other two following.

"He was the worst informer ever." Said Tsubaki frustrated as she wave her arms "I learn nothing new, well expect us dying."

"Wait what? He just left?" ask the pony tailed girl.

"yeah he came late, then said the warning and then left. Saying something about a curfew. Can you believe that guy?"

"Wow if Soul was here he'll bee saying "that's uncool." Maka said doing the impression of her weapon.

"So he told you nothing at all?" ask Kid.

"Well what we already know, and us dying, if we started trusting other people how aren't us." Replied the multi weapon.

"Do you know how we where going to died?"

"No but I was guessing he was but he so rudely left for his 'curfew" said the girl crossing her arms.

"If he gives you another note, we should kidnapped him or something." Suggest Liz.

"Kidnapped who?" ask someone from behind them.

Liz scream in terror by jumping into Kid's arm, while the other jump a little. Behind them they saw a white head boy.

"Soul, what are you doing here?" ask Maka surprise "You gave us a heart a attack."

The boy shrugs "Walking by. Am surprise your even talking to these two."

"Why you ask that?"

"Just saying, why are you guys here, don't you know that this place is where muggers usually hangs around?"

"Yeah well um we were just passing by. We were…er going to..er Kid's house…you can join us if you want." Said Liz really fast thought half of it she was stammering.

"no Thanks, got to get to my house and finish something. See ya and good luck of kidnapping whoever you're going to kidnap." Said Soul and he left.

They all sigh, that was really close. They decide to go to Kid's house to keep on planning seeing that what the figure said was bothering them a little.

Somewhere in the cave, (real world)

"Hey Pule it's your turn to play with the brats" said Rave as lead against a rock while his sister was checking on some tubes.

"Yeah am going. Am guessing your going to the other four?"

"Maybe if I find them, it's fun to play with their minds. Is mother getting her food?" ask the red head going up to the purple head girl who nodded.

"Yeah it should last her for six year or more if we happen to get the other brats." Said the girl grinning. "Hey are you going to kill your little pet or are you going to let her suffer a little longer?"

"Yes but I need her to locate the four brats we send. You know feeding from their minds and soul is super delicious. When are you going again?"

"Once I finish playing with the other three that are left. I want the last survivor to myself then destroying its clone. That was the agreement yes?" she said making her brother rolled his eyes.

"yeah yeah, now let me go of to the hunting." He said as he was going to the other cave.

"Once more thing one of mother's children is abandoning us." Pule said serious her cheeks giving a little bit of sparks as she went under the ground.


	8. Look Out!

After the meeting at Kid's house, they form a plan. Not a very good one but that's all they could think of for now. Maka decide that they should act "normal" as possible in case there was something or someone after them. Also they all should keep their ears, and eyes for any more clues that might help them. Since Kid and Maka could use their soul sensing they watch out for any soul that might suspicious or dangerous. Also to keep an eye open for anyone who might be the shadowy finger from the night before.

Tsubaki was in the bathroom stall doing well her business. When she was finish she heard some girls come in talking about something. She stays where she was because she heard one word that caught her attention.

"Like did you hear what happen to Yumi's boyfriend?" ask a girl.

"Is it that white hair boy Something Evans?" ask girl number two.

"Soul Evans, that the guy. Well anyways, she went to his house and found him on the floor lying there with blood all over him. As if he was in some kind of fight." Told girl 1.

"Oh my god!" exclaim the other one "that's horrible."

"Yumi was sort of piss sense he never joins in with her battles but then she kept crying when his mom told her, he was always at home that day." Gossiped the girl.

"Wow, you think he tired to suicide himself?"

"maybe, no one knows." Said the first girl.

Tsubaki stood there speechless. She knew with a fact that the real Soul some how end up here. She also wonders how Maka would react with the news.

When the other girls left, the weapon left the bathroom running to her class or where Maka was at least.

Maka was walking to her classroom when she finishes talking with some girls. On the way she saw someone who caught someone who got her eyes. It was Black Star who look nervous as if someone was going to kill him. He was writing something in a notebook that look weird to her. As she was getting closer to him the boy close the book and look at her.

"Hi Black Star, what's that?" ask the pony tail girl.

"N-nothing i-important. See ya" the boy stammer quickly and walk away.

The girl stood there, she had a feeling he knew something that she's suppose to know. She should talk to the others about it.

Liz and Maka were talking in the classroom wondering what they should do. They were to focus on it that they didn't notice someone presences. They look up to see and it was a teen with slick black hair.

"Oi, trash-sama Noah wants to see you for something." Said Gopher and walk away and glare at him "Now!"

Kid sigh and got up from his seat and follow the other boy leaving Liz alone in the classroom.

Liz now feeling lonely got out a magazine but got concentrate wondering what's going on with her sister. Then a pang of hurt came into her hear when she thought about Patti.

"Liz where's Maka?" ask Tsubaki getting inside the room.

"Why?" ask the girl surprise when the other weapon got their.

"I got to tell her, and you guys something that I heard." Said the raven head girl.

"Tell who what?" ask the devil her self.

"That Soul…his here…the real Soul, I overheard that he was at his house cover in blood." Explain the girl coping the other girls word.

Maka widen her eyes and she felt something coming into her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes his in the hospital but you won't see him." Snarl a voice behind the ponytail girl. They look and saw it was Yumi.

"Sluts like you don't deserve to see my precocious Soul, so I think you better back off." Threaten Yumi crossing her arms.

"I'll see him if I want!" snapped Maka angrily. "You shouldn't be telling other people slut when your one yourself!"

"Hmp as if! Beside I'll just tell them not to let you in." said the girl evilly and went to her group of friend.

"That bitch!" growl the bookworm.

"Maka clam down. We'll see him soon." Said Tsubaki.

"If they do then we'll give them a fight." Reassure Liz.

"Thanks, hey where's Kid?" ask the creamy head girl noticing he wasn't with them.

"He went to see Noah for something." Said Liz.

"oh."

Lunch

"So have you guys found out anything new?" ask the cream head girl.

"no nothing." Tsubaki said in defeat.

When they sat down to eat their lunch Liz looks around and saw something weird. She then widen when she notice it was the girl from the alley to make things even strange she was talking with Black Star clone.

"Guys I think I found something." Said the Oldest Thompsons. The other girls look at her as she then point to the other side where the two teens were talking. Tsubaki tilts her head not getting what was wrong but Maka widen her eyes.

"Do you think they're up to something?" ask the bookworm. The other shrugs and jumps when a tray slams on the table.

"Kid what's wrong?" ask his weapon.

"Gopher! Noah was teaching me to drive. Turns out the other me want to drive for this racing competition, that's next week or the other one. So am trying my best and that asshole comes out of nowhere and starts messing around with me making me mess up! Then I get in trouble for crashing the damn car!" explain Kid as he eyes flare angrily.

"oh" all three girls said.

"Hey Soul's here too." Liz said trying to change his mood.

"Really? Where is he?' ask the shinigami.

"at the hospital."

"Why?"

"Why you think. He probably got badly hurt fighting back at the cave that he came here." Suggest Maka sadly.

"Hm…have I mess something else?" ask the boy.

"Well we're trying to find out what Black Star is doing with that girl." Said Tsubaki as she point at them

Kid looks and saw the girl, "So what about it?"

"Well we saw her at the ally talking to one of those things back at the cave." Said Maka.

"So we're wondering if she's a good guy or a bad one." Liz add.

"Ohh" Kid and Tsubaki said.

"hey Maka thanks for borrowing your Manga…do you have the other volume?" ask Crona coming to there tables.

"Yeah…here you go." Said Maka as she gave the other teen the manga. Crona smile and wave good bye.

"Which manga is that?" ask Tsubaki tilting her head.

"It's call Soul Eater." Said Maka.

"Really? After Soul?" asks Kid surprise.

"Not really…I read it the other night and it's really creepy at least for me since it told everything that happens with me and Soul. You guys are also in here." Maka explain as she gave them the first volume. The other three start to scan at it. Most of them stare at it surprise.

"Oh my god it is creepy! This is what really happens to all of us!" said Tsubaki.

"Black Star tried to peep on Tsubaki?" Exclaim Kid then start to bang his head on the table.

"Kid stop it….that happen before he started to have feeling for you…remember he haven't met you yet." Tsubaki said trying to comfort the other boy.

"you sure?" he said with a dumb face.

"Yes am sure and am really sure he loves you too." She reassures the boy hugging him.

"Yea!" cheered the boy then ask "what we do now?"

The other sweatdrop seeing that was so out of character and changing his mood like that. Maka replied first "Well I thought of going to see Soul."

"Today?" ask Liz

"Nah, tomorrow just in case something else happens." The cream head stated.

"Ok let's plan while we have the chances." Suggest Kid "You know in case."

The day finally ends and Maka went separate ways from the others. Turns out Liz, Tsubaki where going to stay in Kid's place.

While walking she saw a familiar blue head boy. She frowns and hide somewhere knowing something was up. Has she follows him, as she saw he was going to a alley. She kept her distance and saw him stop in front of a garbage bin. He looks around to see if anyone was looking around. He went and look inside the waste bin. Maka made a face wondering how he dare get whatever was inside the trash can. Once he found the thing he holds it up cleaning it a little bit. It was some sort of device that had weird buttons on it. He grin has he put the device in his backpack and went running away.

Maka got out of her hiding place. She knew that whatever the thing Black Star had was really important but she didn't know how.

She shook her head when she remembers he was acting weird all morning so he must know something. She doesn't know how is that related to what was going on but, she had a feeling it had to be about this world and about them.

* * *

**not a lot has happen but that's the best i could do sense bob doesnt let me think anymore XP! anyways reveiw...can u guess which one is the next chapter about?**


	9. Soul 'Eater' Evans

"_Black Star do you even know were we're even going?" I ask getting frustrate. We been walking for hours being attack by stupid monster or things falling on us. It was all that stupid bitch fault. First we lose Maka, then the others. Am guessing they were trying to get us one by one._

"_No but I could sense something. I can't explain it but it's like something is calling me towards it." My best friend said. I look at Patti who was muttering things. I am surprise that she's saying a lot of bad stuff. I wonder if the other are even alive._

"_What about if that voice is wrong or whatever you sense?" I ask. He shrug._

"_No it's got to be right! It might lead us to the others!" Patti cried out "if not I'll kill everyone in here who took my sister and best friend away!"_

_We rest for a while in some clearing. It wasn't long until we felt something shaking the ground. We stood up, alarm and ready to fight. I turn one of my arms into the blade while the other two got into a fighting stance. Then a lot of weird looking people came out of the darkness. It had red eyes looking at us. They look like a mixture of mud, zombie monster, people. They all stood there looking at us then something came from the ceiling laughing. We glare at the woman it was Pule._

"_Well well, you all that left? I got to say you three are pretty hard to defeat. Not worry that'll change now. I'll be taking one of you now!" she said at us and then to the monsters "Now attack, my children."_

"_You bitch, come back here!" scream Black Star jumping where she was. The woman grins and grabs the assassin by the ankle with her hair. She then throw him where her children where. _

_Black star was fast and start to fight some of them. They all came attacking us. I dodge in time when one was going to punch me. I slash them in the stomach, cut their legs, arms, neck. I kick some that were coming to close. I was being surrounded, as they still attack me. I scream in pain when one claws me in the back. Other slashes me on my forehead. Another kick me in the ribs sending me rolling on the floor. I thought I was going to die when one was ready to stab me but Black star kick it out of the way. He grins at me and help me up._

"_you ok?" he ask._

"_I'll survive." I said grinning back._

_We start to fight back this time eliminate some numbers but more seem to come out of no where. I was getting tired trying to killing them am guessing so was Black star seeing him panting. When I finish one that was going to attack me I heard someone scream in pain. I look and saw Patti in bigger trouble; she was bleeding everywhere and was getting badly beaten up._

"_Black Star go help Patti, I'll take care of these guys!" I shout at him. Black Star seen unsure but nodded._

_While Black Star went to help Patti, I kept fighting tiring not to get myself kill. Once I was done and ready to help my friends, I felt coldness in the air. I look back and widen my eyes when I see that it's Pule. She had a knife in her hand and stab it through me. I cough out blood. She then kicks me sending flying to a wall._

"_SOUL!" I heard my friends screaming. I blink my eyes feeling dizzy. I saw them fighting their way towards me but were failing. Then I felt a lot of people grabbing me. I started to scream noticing I was being drowned by the monster going on top of me. I tired to scream and everything but they stopped me. They started to choke me and stab me._

"_Son of a bitches!" I heard one of my friends scream. Next thing there was darkness swallowing me and suffocation._

I open my eyes wide and start to scream. I sat up and look around. I start to pant and felt sweat coming down my face. I saw that I was in a room but don't recognize it. Then I wince in pain when my head start to hurt. I have no idea where I am but a lot of questions are running through my head.

1. Where the hell am I?

2. shouldn't I be dead?

3. is this how heaven even looks like?

I was so lost in thought trying to figure out everything that I haven't realize someone enter the room.

"Soul am so happy you're awake!" the girl squeals.

I blink in confusion I haven't seen her in my entire life. She seen weird looking and kept hugging me to death.

"Who are you?" I ask regretting it.

"What do you mean who am I? Am your girlfriend or have you forgotten!" she said almost yelling. I winces my head hurting like hell now. What does she mean my girlfriend? The only girl I love and only will love is Maka, not this crazy woman in front of me. I mean I was going to ask the damn bookworm out when this was all over. So what if I flirt with other woman, but hey am a guy.

"Sorry I think I hit my head really hard. Where am I anyways?" I ask hoping that will be a safe question.

"In the hospital." She replied sitting down next to me "I guess the doctor was right when they said you had lost some of your memory. You should have seen yourself Souly, you had a lot of blood and well I don't even want to remember it."

I twitch at the uncool nickname.

"How long was I out?"

"2 days, but now your up." She said cheerfully.

I widen my eyes, then what happen to the others. I hope they made it out alive or are somewhere safe. Where the hell am I this isn't a cool at all.

"Soul why is your eye's red?" she ask concern.

"What do you mean? It was always red." I replied confused as she was.

"No it was brown."

"it was…contact lenses?' I said hoping she'll buy it. She looks at me shock, then gave me look as if she want to kill me.

"What do you mean contact lenses? I never seen you with glasses?" she complain.

"Will I have red eyes so I thought if I had brown eyes, I'll look cool and normal?" I replied saying the last part like a question.

"Ok whatever, you acting like a fool right now. Look Soul am going to come back later when your in a good mood." She said. Yes go I don't want you here, I want to scream that but I was to cool for it. Beside I need to know where the hell I am right now.

Before she left the room she looks at me "See ya, also your mom coming later."

I twitch my eyes. What did she mean by that I thought I left them back a thousands miles from Death City. I groan as I fell back to the bed but groan painfully sense it hurt more. Why is mom here anyways? This is not right; this is not a cool situation.

I sigh and was going to get up from my bed until two people where in front of my room. Both came inside, and one of the people made me surprise to see. I couldn't believe it, last time I saw him was like a few minutes ago. Then again my "girlfriend" said I was pass out for days.

"Black Star, what happen did you and Patti got alive?" I ask "How was that girl just no? She says am her boyfriend."

The boy look at me with a sad look "Am sorry but the Black Star you know is still fighting for his life with your other friend am afraid. Also that was Yumi the your other self girlfriend."

"ohhh, wait what? Can you please explain?" I ask shouting at him.

"Look, am… like a double…er clone I suppose. This isn't your world…Your soul and mind is being slowly eaten by some thing. I don't know what's the thing. Also your missing friends are here. Look I don't have a lot of time to explain but one of those thing Pule or Rave are coming. Whatever they say just deny the deal." He explains.

"Why, what deal?"

"I don't know what's it really about, but it isn't good. I just know that if you accept you die faster and keep feeding them."

"How do you know this?" I ask.

"Cause it happen to me. Just deny it no matter what." The girl next to him said. I look at her she seems to be worn out. She looks dead yet she was still alive.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look the point is that you and your other friends most not take the deal no matter what. Look if what am thinking is right, Rave might visit you or one of yours friends. Hopefully you'll meet them in time so they can also deny it. Look if Rave finds you and ask you about it deny and run away. He likes to take what's deep in your soul and heart and use it against you so you can agree." Explain the girl.

"Ok, but how do you know if my friends are here?" I ask understanding a little.

"I was looking at them. Well first at Maka I think it was. Yeah her when she safe me one day it was weird for her then I notice why. Look I wish I can tell you more but nows not the time. We need to meet somewhere with more pricey." Black Star look a like said and add "Don't worry we'll get in touch soon."

Both of them left leaving me confuse. At least some of my question has been answer but that only woken more. Great now am starting to feel like Maka. She might be cool and all but sometimes her bookwormness way can get to me. That's not really cool for a guy like me.

I sigh wondering to do now. I know one thing sense my friends are alive I must get out of here. I stood up slow seeing as if I move a bit it still hurt a bit.

I went to the doorway and check to see the coast was clear. I then went walking to the hall cautious in case one of the workers came and take me back to my room. I found the stairs case and went inside. I start to go down the stair slow at first. While walking I couldn't help feeling that something was following me. Then I felt it. The same coldness from the cave. I curse and went running down the stairs now. My body was screaming in pain but I ignore it. There was a couple of stairs till the exit. I almost reach it and then trip over. I went flying out of the stair case door and land on the floor. I groan in pain and look back. The coldness seems to be leaving now.

'Don't worry I'll get you.' Something said in my head. That send shiver down my spine, not cool sensation.

I walk causally hoping no one will see me. I was close to the exit until someone shouted.

"Soul?"

I look in back of me and look at the person with annoyance. It was my mother with some doctors.

"What are you doing down here?" she exclaim then shout at the doctors "Don't you people do your jobs right! I pay so you can look after him. Stop standing around a get him back before he kills himself!'

I took that as my chance to run away. I push some people away as I was getting to my freedom. I almost got there in time but someone grab me by the arm. Then a lot of doctors and nurse came dragging me inside. At least it wasn't quick enough sense I saw a familiar cream head with pig tails.

"MAKA!" I yelled at the top of my lung hoping to get her attention. Which it did plus I was right to who it was. She looks at me surprise then excited then to horror. She was going to run to me but I was taken away.

I was back in the damn room this time strap in. My legs, and my arm were pin down not making me move.

"am sorry hon, but I had to for your sake." My mother said.

I snort at her "Sure it is. Let me out of here!"

"No sweetie, you'll just kill yourself again." She said.

"No am not." I snarl tugging at the straps but no use. She sighs and took out her mirror and was going to put lipstick or some stupid make up.

"You lucky you're here. The doctors said you'll better off at an asylum but I decline it. I didn't want our family looking bad in front of the paper. Beside once your injuries recover you'll go back to the estate and going to your lesson right away. " she said and went on and on. I block her out of my mind.

I cant believe that the Black star clone was right. I hope that Maka will think of something to do to get me out. I look at my mom who was still talking pointless stuff. I still couldn't believe she was here. I wonder if Wes is here too. Sense this is another world and by seeing the other blue head, those that mean that Wes might be different now?

"Soul you do know that with your little stunt today am going to bring some guards to look after you. They'll be outside and inside making sure you don't go anywhere. Also whoever that wants to you can't sense they won't be given permission expects Yumi since she's your future fiancé." The woman said looking at me.

"What? You mean that girl that was in right now is my fiancé?" I ask in disbelief.

"of course… we arrange it, a long time ago. There's no backing now. Beside I thought you love her. And the future of both families depends on it." Explain my mom.

I snort, I want to say a lot of things but held my tongue knowing that it wont help right now.

"Well I have to go there's a meeting I most attend to." She said.

"whatever." I replied.

"I'll see you later maybe." She said as she kiss my on the cheeks and left the room.

I sigh. I glare at the straps hoping it'll melt away or something. Oh how I wish glares can kill but who doesn't wish that. This isn't cool. First I get "kill" and in a mess up place. Two am strap like a prisoner here. Third this is uncool. Then I remember that my mom said they'll me watching me. I groan at it the thought and start to pry.

'_Maka please come up with a good idea. Use that bookworm brain of yours to get me the hell out of here.'_

* * *

_**hope u enjoy it ^w^**_

**_i try to keep it in chacter... plus to makes thing even greater bob (wwriterblock) kept getting in my wayXP_**

**_anyways reveiws!_**


End file.
